1. Field of the Invention
The presently claimed invention relates to ethernet connectors. More specifically, it relates to micro ethernet connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern computing devices that communicate over a network utilize a standard ethernet connector known as an eight position eight contact (8P8C) connector—sometimes referred to as a RJ45 connector. Though the RJ45 ethernet connectors are utilized in a myriad of computing devices, such as servers, personal computers, modems, routers, printers, televisions, and gaming consoles, the standard RJ45 ethernet connector design has remained unchanged for over forty years. Although it provides an ethernet connection, the standard RJ45 ethernet connector is spatially inefficient, is limited to only eight connection points, and is extremely prone to breaking. As consumers continue to demand increasingly reliable ethernet connections, there is an increasingly evident need in the art for an improved ethernet connector that maintains reliability and utilizes a more durable design than the RJ45 connector.